User blog:BrandonLane/Brandon's Dance-ability Diary
Hey y'all Brandon fans! So today was Dance-ability, ''one of the scariest weeks for me by far! So the day had started off pretty good, atleast I think. We had our normal rountine in the house, we hung out, ate, and would constantly guess what the next theme was. When Robert came in, and told us that our theme was ''Dance-ability, I was spooked. I am not a very experinced dancer, I don't think I'm terrible, but I definetely ain't made for that major. So as usual we got our HWA song lines, and started to decide who had what. We sat in the choir room waiting for our guest mentor, I kinda already had a feeling of who it would be. Suddenly, I knew I was correct! It was the greatest dancer on Glee, Miss Heather Morris! I performed with the rest of the group, and it was pretty interesting. I was actually more relieved that I didn't get a comment, cause if I had, it wouldn't have been me getting a praise. And I could see Simon winning this week, he is a wonderful dancer! So when he won, I was happy for him. I was pretty excited to hear we were doing Thriller/Heads 'Will Roll'! It is a mash-up that has been done before on Glee! In choreography I had a fair time. It wasn't fun, and I didn't do very well. I just knew I had to keep my head in the challenge. So overall I didn't do the worst in choreography, but poor Tiffany did! I hated that, she had been in the bottom before, and since this week is about dancing, I had a feeling that could put her atleast at a low! Vocals with Nikki was fun, as usual. I didn't have any problems, I enjoyed my parts, and I tried to just do my best. The video shoot is where my mouth began. So while doing my part that I was doing incorrectly, Erik had tried to tell me to do it right. Sadly, I jumped on defense, and started to run my mouth, where it shouldn't have been running! I guess I am just used to having to fight to show who I am, and sadly he was trying to help improve that and I went too far! I really learned an important lesson that day, not to run my mouth to my employers! Especially when they are trying to help me. And like I told Erik many times, I am sorry! I think this literally makes the 1000th time I have apologized to him. The reveal of the bottom three was intense. It sucked to see everyone getting called back. I jumped the line, and assumed I was safe over Lydnsay, but I was wrong. Sadly, I had to perform for Ryan that night. I was so emotional knowing that in two hours I would be facing the man who decides my fate on the show. When Nikki told me I was singing I Will Always Love You 'by ''Whitney Huston, I freaked out! I love that song, and I knew I could handle the vocals! When I peformed for Ryan, I was super nervous and scared. I sang my heart out on that stage, and I hoped I impressed him enough to keep me. When Ryan said my attitude problem made my chance on Glee thinner, I wanted to cry. I knew I had done the wrong thing, but I just couldn't bare to think I would leave. Robert came in and told us the list was up, which made me cry. I really thought I was gone, I had crossed the line with that attitude problem. Luckily, the list had my name on the call-back list! I was relieved to be back for another week! Sadly, Aaron and Roxanne were not, and it was so shocking to see a double elimination! I felt so bad. But I was glad Tiffany and I would have another chance for a role on Glee. The next day we once again sang vocals to Aaron and Roxanne for their '''Keep Holding On. Stay tuned next week for an adaptible episode on Operation: Glee Category:Blog posts